1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a portable entertainment system. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a portable entertainment system that is mountable to a structure or frame of a vehicle or conveyor, such as a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Entertainment systems are used by all types of people under all types of circumstances. Personal entertainment systems, such as battery operated portable radios, cassette and compact disc (CD) players are available and may include one or more speakers or headphones. Units for storing and playing digitally recorded media, such as the IPOD player manufactured by Apple Computer, Inc., are also available and in wide use. Due to their small size and battery operability, personal radios and digital media players can be carried and used when the user is active, such as when riding a bicycle, for example. Some portable compact disc players are designed with memory buffers or other means to provide an anti-shock feature, to prevent skipping when the CD player is bumped or jostled. However, these anti-shock features are often ineffective during high-impact activities, as may sometimes be the case when bicycling.
Although the small size and battery operability of conventional portable entertainment systems renders them attractive, a manner or means for carrying such portable systems while maintaining full operability over the systems, particularly when a user is simultaneously engaged in another activity, has presented several challenges.
Various types of carriers have been designed for carrying portable radios and digital media players. For example, there are body-mountable carriers for holding a portable unit that are designed to be strapped around a body part, e.g., arm, leg or waist, of a user. In addition, some backpacks are provided with a pocket designed specifically for carrying a portable CD player. However, a problem with many such carriers is that access to function controls of the portable unit is frequently obstructed by the carrier.
Moreover, even if the controls are not obstructed, it may be difficult to manipulate the controls due to placement of the portable unit when using such a body-mounted carrier or backpack. In particular, manipulating the controls of a portable radio or digital media player carried in a body-mounted carrier or backpack while bicycling, for example, can be especially difficult, as the controls may not be easily accessed.
Thus, there is a need for a portable entertainment system that is conveniently accessible to use when mounted to a structure or frame of a vehicle or conveyor, such as a bicycle.